


Something Lost and Something Found

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Living Together, Living together in Godric's hollow, Non-con in the starting, heart wrenching in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Lucius is threatened by Voldemort into leaving Draco at his mercy. He seeks Harry's help.Draco kills Voldemort with Harry's help but unknown to everyone the mastermind behind everything Tom Marvolo Riddle, still lives. He trusts no one except himself. If defeating an insane Voldemort was difficult, overthrowing multiple versions of a sane Riddle seems impossible Fem! DM. Non con





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

 

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Gone** _

"It's all your fault." Narcissa hisses, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes are red-rimmed and she has been crying for a while now, "You didn't even tell me that he asked you if he could court our daughter, that he wants to marry Draco."

"Narcissa, please-"

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screams at him and he whispers, "Please calm down. Please."

"My daughter." She moans and slumps on the floor on her knees, sobbing frantically, "Draco. My daughter. Please save my daughter."

Lucius breathes hard to stop the tears that are threatening to flow down his eyes. He shouldn't have refused Potter. He is a good match for Draco and Luicus had known that he loves Draco. Just because he is a Potter- how could he have been so stupid.

"BRING MY DAUGHTER BACK, YOU BASTARD." Narcissa shouts at the top of her voice and then starts screaming loudly, "DRACOOOOOO."

"Narcissa please calm down. Death eaters are swarming outside." He murmurs, knelt on his knees in front of her. She doesn't stop screaming.

"I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK." Her eyes are crazed. She looks mad at this moment and Lucius has often heard the tales of mothers going mad after their children die. Not that Lucius is faring better. He made a horrible mistake, a mistake that he doesn't know how to correct.

"BRING HER BACK." She shouts and Lucius has cast silencing charms around the room. But he is afraid that they will collapse if she continues screaming like this.

XXXX

Severus has been trying to find Draco for the past twenty minutes now. She is nowhere. He has searched the entire manor. Thinking that maybe she is in Lucius's room, he walks towards it.

When, even after knocking twice, no-one answers the door, he just opens it. The sight that greets him freezes his feet. They don't notice him and Narcissa is about to scream again. He closes the door hurriedly and murmurs, his voice alarmed, "What happened?"

Narcissa's face drenched with tears and Lucius's haunted eyes turn towards him and a dread settles down in the pit of his stomach. Narcissa crawls... she literally crawls towards Severus and kneels in front of him on her knees. That's when he realizes that something is wrong with his goddaughter, that Lucius has done something again.

He stares at Lucius menacingly. The man lowers his eyes towards the floor. It confirms his suspicions.

"What have you done this time?" He snaps at the man, his teeth gritted.

"The dark lord asked him take Draco to him and he left her with the Dark lord in his manor." Narcissa mumbles and Severus stares at Lucius whose eyes are turned towards the floor, "He refused to let that Potter boy date her and yet he left her with the Dark lord."

Narcissa continues crying frantically after this and Severus slumps on the nearest chair, staring at Lucius.

"I have no words." Severus whispers and finally Lucius looks at him before whispering, "He threatened to kill our entire family including you if I don't take her to him."

"Then we should have died instead of sending her to that beast. I asked you not to take that bloody mark and you still took it. I have had enough. Once I get my daughter back, I am divorcing you Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy, Black family or pureblood customs be damned." Narcissa hisses. Severus sympathizes with her.

Lucius looks at her with melancholic eyes before turning towards Severus, "I am ready to beg Potter. He is the only one who would care to rescue her. Please. I will do anything."

"I don't think that it will come to begging. Pack quickly. I am taking you to order's headquarter." Severus mutters and leans back before closing his eyes.

_Damn you Lucius. Damn you for leaving my god daughter with that monster._

XXXX

Harry is having a massive headache. The large number of people who have gathered in the Gremmauld Place are the reason of his headache. One of these days he is going to shift his things to the Godric's Hollow.

"Harry. Harry. You won't believe this."

"Bloody Hell, Ron. Can I rest in peace for a few hours at least." Harry snaps at the red-head and he glares at Harry, "All right. Suit yourself. I am sure that you don't want to know about the fact that Lucius Malfoy is standing in your sitting room with his wife and Snape."

Harry shoots up and sits straight, his back stiff before asking, "Is Draco with them?"

Ron grimaces and mutters, "Could you please not call her by her first name? To answer your question, no, she is not."

Harry opens his mouth to ask another question but an urgent knock interrupts him and he calls quickly, "Come in."

Snape comes in with the elder Malfoys and addresses Ron, "Leave us alone for a bit."

Ron nods and leaves the room wordlessly but not before looking at Harry. Harry is sure that Ron will stand at the door with Hermione to know what is happening.

Harry stands up after Ron closes the door and then sits on the edge of the bed, unsure.

When Lucius falls on his knees in front of Harry, Harry jumps in surprise because come on, this is Lucius Malfoy and now he is sure that this is somehow related to Draco.

That is why the first question that Harry asks, is, "Where is Draco?" When Lucius doesn't answer he looks at Narcissa who has started crying silently and asks again, "Where is Draco?"

His question is answered by Snape who slumps on a chair in front of Harry before murmuring, "She is at the the Riddle Manor. The dark Lord threatened Lucius with death in case he doesn't take Draco to him so Lucius left her at the dark lord's manor."

Harry stares at the man knelt in front of him in complete shock. It's like Harry's mind is collapsing. How could Lucius have done this. Draco is his daughter. Harry is not in a position to speak anything. His heart is thundering inside his chest and he is sweating in terror because there is only one thing that the dark lord might need from her.

His eyes are frozen into Lucius's. He can't believe it. This man refused to let Harry date Draco but he handed her over to Voldemort.

"Potter." Snape calls him but Harry is not ready speak yet. He doesn't know what to do.

"When did you leave her in his premises?" Somehow Harry manages to ask and Lucius murmurs, "Three hours back."

There is a lump in Harry's throat. He can't bear to imagine the vile things that that monster might be doing to Draco. How is Harry supposed to react to this? His heart beats have sped up and his eyes are prickling. How can this man be such a bastard? Harry wants to cry because merlin knows why but he loves Draco Malfoy. She is annoying and she keeps on snapping at him. She is never civil but he loves her.

"Potter." Snape mutters and finally Harry looks at him.

"Mr. Potter, please save my daughter. Please." These words belong to Narcissa. She is crying frantically. Lucius is still quiet, perhaps because he knows that Harry will rescue Draco.

"Potter." Snape snaps at him and Harry ignores the man. He ignores everyone in the room or in the house. He walks towards Sirius's room. He is sure that his godfather is still sleeping. He knocks it before entering. To his surprise, Sirius is having breakfast with Remus.

"Harry what's wrong?" Remus asks once his eyes fall on Harry.

Sirius gets out of the bed and walks towards Harry before placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Harry what's the matter?" His near escape from death at the department of mysteries has changed him a lot. He doesn't take rash decisions anymore and it's a good thing that the aurors managed to catch Pettigrew too. Sirius understands that he is not alone now, that he has a godson who needs him.

"Potter." He hears an urgent call behind him and knows just like that that it's Snape.

Harry doesn't answer anyone. He just stares at Sirius speechlessly.

"Malfoy, Narcissa, Snape. What's happening?" Sirius asks and Harry speaks in a hard voice, "Voldemort has Draco. I have to rescue her."

Sirius looks at Harry for a few moments. The tense silence is broken by Snape, "It's not that easy. You can't just go there and bring her back."

But Harry doesn't answer Snape. He only looks at Sirius. Remus walks behind Sirius and looks at Harry with determined eyes, "All right. But we'll need help to do this."

But that is not acceptable because it's not just rescuing that Harry wants because as long as Voldemort is alive, he will not stop hurting people Harry loves. Earlier it was his parents and then he tried to kill Sirius and now he has Draco and Harry knows that while they are talking that bastard is... it's unspeakable. He can't bear to think of it.

He pulls back and Sirius's hands fall from his shoulders.

"Harry." He whispers but Harry shakes his head before turning around. He is on the verge of running of when strong hands squeeze his shoulders. He turns around and finds Snape looking into his eyes with narrowed, dark eyes.

"His manor is warded. It's not a child's play. The horcruxes are destroyed but he is very powerful. He will need only a minute to call death eaters. You will need help. If he kills you, then no-one will be able to save Draco. He will turn her into a slave. He will destroy her. Do you want that?" Snape asks, his dark eyes boring into Harry's. His hands are digging in Harry's shoulders, compelling him to listen to the man. Harry realizes that he is breathing hard and that he is angry. He also realizes that his fingers are trembling.

He knows that Snape means well. It took time to adjust with the man but Harry understands Snape now. Snape has always meant well. The man has lost and sacrificed a lot. Harry knows that Snape loved his mother and he still does. No-one could understand Harry better than Snape right now and Snape might not say this but his eyes do.

"No. I want to finish this today." Harry mutters and he means each and every word.

"But we - I don't think that Dumbledore would agree." Remus murmurs. Harry can hear faint voice of sobbing that belongs to Narcissa.

"Harry, listen. Don't do anything rash. We will gather everyone and-" Sirius starts and Harry snaps at him, "Do you think that I have time to waste?"

Harry looks into Snape's eyes and murmurs, "You have to understand. I can't lose another second. I don't have even a single minute to waste."

Who would understand this better than Snape or Sirius who could have saved his parents if they had arrived a few minutes early.

"All right then. All right." Sirius mutters and walks forward to stand behind Snape whose hands are still digging in Harry's shoulders. They are keeping Harry grounded. Harry knows that he would have apparated by now if Snape had not stopped him like this.

"Look Potter. I think that Lucius, Black and I should come with you with aurors and half of the DA and Albus must stay at Hogwarts with aurors and the other half because the dark lord would ask his death eaters to attack Hogwarts. Lupin must gather werewolves if he can and follow us. You will head straight towards Draco under your invisibility Cloak and give a portkey to her. I got Lily and Potter's house in Godric's Hollow cleaned and furnished for you. It's warded and has protection charms around it. I have already sent three elves and Miss. Granger over there. They will help her. She knows the required healing spells and charms and potions." Snape murmurs in a calm and soothing voice. It calms Harry a bit. His fingers are not trembling now. They have a plan and if everything goes well, it will be finished today.

"As planned Harry, you will aim for his wand first and will break it and then you will duel him. With his wand broken and Horcruxes destroyed, he will be weak." Sirius continues and Harry can finally breath properly. He looks at Snape for one last time and murmurs, "Lucius will stay away from Draco if he wants to stay alive. He doesn't deserve to be a father."

Snape nods a little and Harry can see shame and disappointment in his eyes. Harry wants to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he has no time at all. Before he can even open his mouth, he hears Ron's voice, "Professor Snape, I have called half of the DA over. They have already started flooing over. Hermione has already apparated to the Godric's hollow. The other half is at Hogwarts. We are waiting for you in the sitting room."

Snape pulls back and Harry breathes deeply before looking at his godfather and then at Snape, "We can do this, can't we?"

Sirius grins and ruffles Harry's hair and Snape nods before muttering, "Summon your invisibility cloak Potter. Let's move."

Remus has already left the room and Narcissa is sitting by the window.

"You can send Narcissa to Godric's Hollow too." Harry murmurs and Snape looks at her, "Yes I can but I think that she might be able to help at Hogwarts. She had been practicing as a healer before the Dark lord came back. Granger is only starting so she can look after Draco but she can't look after more complicated injuries."

"I will leave for Hogwarts." Narcissa murmurs, her voice blank as she gazes out of the window. Harry looks back at Snape and Sirius and murmurs, "Let's leave."

Snape nods and whirls around. Harry follows him with Sirius and Lucius.

XXXX

 


	2. Pain

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Pain** _

Draco stares at the ceiling. She has nothing on her except for the thin blanket. He commanded her to stay put, to wait for him as she is right now. Her face is drenched with tears. Her body is broken and it's not because her body is broken that he has gone. She doesn't know why but some death eater brought some information because of which he had to leave.

She will never forgive her father for this. She doesn't think that she can get over this. She is not feeling anything, neither sadness, nor anger. She is numb and it just hurts so much.

She is terrified of him. He is hideous. He is a monster, a beast. He is an animal... actually even animals have mercy in them but he has none and her father left her with  _him_.

A sound catches her attention and she turns her head. The door is opening and she wants to hide somewhere. She wants to end her life. She wants to flee away.

But then the door opens and reveals Potter. She is so shocked and relieved that she shoots up. The blanket pools on her lap.

He freezes on the spot when this happens as if she interrupted his train of thought. His eyes flash as he stares at the scars that her body has and his mouth opens as if he is going to snarl. She doesn't cover herself. This moment ... she will never forget this moment.

"Potter... please..." She begs him, fresh tears streaming down her eyes as she stares at him. He blinks and really focuses on her words. In the matter of seconds, he is in front of her.

He spells the door closed and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Draco." He speaks her first name which comes as a surprise to her. The name doesn't sound unfamiliar on his lips, as if he has saying it for ages, though she has never heard him say it, "We don't have time. I- listen. I have this portkey."

He hands over a bracelet to her. It's a simple bracelet. She puts it on her wrists and stares at him expectantly.

"It will take you to Godric's hollow, at my parents's place. It has wards and protection charms and Hermione is there with a few elves. Let her heal you. She is a nice person. She will only want to help and she will not insult or mock you." He stops and looks at her. She only stares at him because - because this is exactly like a fairy tale. He has come as a knight in a shining armour and he is giving her a way out and he doesn't stare at her breasts even once.

"Just touch it with your hand say 'Godric's hollow' and it will take you there. Once you reach there, it will turn into a normal bracelet. Please make yourself at home over there. I-" He stops and gets up before taking off his robe and placing it on her back. She holds her arm on either side and helps him put it on her. He buttons it up and then takes out something from his pocket. He flicks his fingers and it enlarges into a cloak.

"This is an invisibility cloak. Keep it. In case you are stuck somewhere, use it." He says and continues after looking towards the door, "I will end it today Draco. I will kill him and you will be avenged. The war has broken out. There are death eaters and aurors all over this manor. The war has broken out at Hogwarts too so don't go over there yet. Don't try to help anyone."

He stops and then adds as an after thought, "Don't try to help anyone. You are not in a state to help. If you do wish to help, you could provide any healing potions that you have brewed or you can brew to Hogwarts infirmary. Your mother is helping at the infirmary too."

Draco opens her mouth and then closes it again.

"I-" He starts and then someone starts banging on the door.

"Oh and yes... no one can see you till this cloak is covering you. Use it well." He mutters and takes the cloak off her hands before placing it all over her.

He stands up and his eyes fall somewhere on the bed. Her eyes follow his and she notices the streaks of blood on the bed. His eyes flash and his lips curl up in a silent snarl. She realizes that she didn't even thank him for this... for saving her. Actually, she didn't utter even a single word. Then he stands at the corner of the door and looks at her before placing a finger on his lips. After flicking the door open, he stands quietly behind the door until Rudolf Lestrange enters the room and searches for Draco. Of course he doesn't find her. Who he does find is Potter who casts a stinging hex on him before putting him in a deep sleep and casting binding charm on him. He lingers a bit at the door, his eyes on her or perhaps on the blood stains.

She can't be sure but his eyes are flashing and she waits for him to leave before crawling out of the bed.

As such, she doesn't have any energy to take part in the war and she is not very proficient in wandless magic but she does wish to watch the dark lord die and she does wish to help in his death if she can. So instead of using the portkey, she follows Potter, knowing that he would go directly towards the dark lord.

As she walks under the cloak, she watches several pairs dueling each other and she helps by casting minor hexes wandlessly. It's amusing to see their confused eyes when they trip or get slapped but she doesn't laugh. She is still in pain and she is tempted to use the portkey but she wants to see him die. He ruined everything and so she follows Potter with hurried steps.

Potter walks towards the outer room where Severus and father are dueling with the dark lord. The dark lord is very powerful and Harry joins them. Actually, he doesn't join them. He tiptoes behind the dark lord and flicks his wand. The dark lord's wand flies over in father's hands.

Draco is amazed when father breaks the wand while looking into the dark lord's eyes.

The dark lord snarls, "You traitors. You will regret this. the dark lord will show no mercy. I-"

"Shut up." Potter mutters and stands in front of the hideous monster, straight and proud, his eyes flashing.

Father and Severus back off a bit.

"You will kill me Potter. You will finish me off." The dark lord laughs and keeps on laughing until Potter conjures a sword.

"I fucked her Potter. She was a virgin and I took it away before she could give it to you. I ruined her for you. She will never let you touch her even if you kill me, which you can't." The dark lord snarls at Potter, his fingers pointed towards the green-eyed boy.

"So there is really no point of this fight. She doesn't have what you wanted. We could join hands and -"

Potter snarls at him, cutting him off very effectively, "Our desires were never similar. It was not what I wanted. Your horcruxes have been destroyed Tom."

It's Potter's turn to laugh as the dark Lord stares at him, his eyes holding fear.

"I will kill you and you know what, she is present in this room and she is watching you. I will destroy you and I will not just kill you. I will torture you and I will kill you only when you beg for death." Draco stares at Potter. This means that she had been right. Potter had known that she will want to see this.

"Incarcerous." Severus snarls and the dark lord slams on the wall, his hands and legs tied to either sides of his body.

Potter casts sonorus on his throat and booms, "Lord Voldemort has been defeated. All the aurors and DA and the order members are requested to gather in the outer room."

"I am going to give them a show, Tom. If you hadn't captured Draco, if you hadn't done what you did, I would have had mercy on you. I had originally planned to just cut your head off. Clean and simple. But now... I am going to make it messy and I am going to torture you till your last breath. You can reveal yourself Draco." the last words are muttered without even looking away from a very shocked and terrified looking dark lord.

Draco takes off the cloak and walks towards Potter, her eyes carefully away from father or Severus. She looks at the dark lord who stares back at her. Potter is standing with a sword in one hand and his wand in other. A strangled moan escapes Draco's mouth as she relives what he did to her, how he ruined her completely.

Tears stream down her cheeks and his eyes rove form her face to toes.

"Draco." Father whispers and she ignores him. Blood is still fresh on the corner of her lips and her cheeks are still red from his slaps. A madness overwhelms her and she conjures some nails and a hammer. The dark lord's eyes widen and this time Severus murmurs, "Draco... think before-"

But she doesn't wait. She walks forward and looks into his eyes. He had forced her to kneel down and had deep throated her. It had hurt so much and she wants to hurt him. She wants him to cry as she had done. By now, many people have gathered behind her and she takes a nail in one of her hands and places it on his left palm. Then she starts hammering the nails. He shouts as blood starts oozing from his palm and she doesn't stop. She starts hammering the nail in his right palm. Only when the nails are hammered and he is trembling with pain, does she stop.

As she wanted, he is crying but so is she. He is screaming and trembling and nothing except his screams can be heard in the room.

But it doesn't reduce the pain. It doesn't destroy the feeling that she was violated.

It doesn't remove the disgust she feels towards herself for letting this monster touch her. She wants this to end.

"Kill him." She murmurs and Potter looks at her, "Don't you want to prolong his pain. We could -"

Suddenly, she can't take it anymore. She wants him finished. So she does what comes to her mind. She whirls around and takes Potter's sword in her hands and cuts the bastard's head off.

She stares at the beheaded body in front of her. It's over.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and a whisper, "Draco."

The voice belongs to her father. She spins around and points the sword at her father.

Everyone stares at her. That's when she realizes that many people are there in the room. Her year mates, her professors, aurors, her godfather and Potter. They are frozen at spot and Draco looks at her father with betrayal in her eyes, "You gave me away."

"He threatened me. He said that he would kill our entire family."

"My father died when you gave me away to him. Don't look at me. Don't meet me. Don't talk to me. Don't show your face to me." Draco screams at him, her voice hoarse.

"Please forgive me. Please." Father begged her and the sword fell from her hands. The blood, his blood covers her palm and she stares at it.

Noone makes a sound. It's like everyone is frozen in time.

"He raped me. You gave me away to him. You sold me to the devil. Don't ask for my forgiveness. Don't breathe near me. You are vile. Your aura is vile. I am not your daughter and you are not my father. I don't have a father." A violent sob wracks her frame and Lucius moves forward.

She backs off and hides behind Potter.

"Stay away from her Lucius. I warned you." Potter murmurs and Lucius backs off, his face drenched with crocodile tears. She stares at Severus who is looking at her with haunted eyes. He is not crying. He never does. Draco doesn't think he has cried ever since Lily Potter died.

She wishes she could comfort him but she can't.

Potter turns around and faces her. He doesn't touch her. He only looks at her. Only when he is sure that she would not flinch away, does he hold her left hand. He places her right hand fingers on the bracelet and murmurs, "Go now. It's over. Take rest."

He looks into her eyes and there are many questions that she wants to ask. Why would her molestation effect Potter so deeply? Why are his eyes wet with unshed tears?

But now is not the time to ask them. So she nods slowly and whispers,"Godric's Hollow. "

A moment later, she is standing in front of a very panicked Hermione Granger.

XXXX


	3. Seamless

**_ Chapter-3 _ **

**_ Seamless _ **

Harry apparates in front of his house in Godric's hollow and takes a long breath. Finally, he is home. He has been trying to escape the media and the general wizarding population for the past two hours. He knocks on the door and Hermione opens it. Her red-rimmed eyes suggest that she has been crying for a long time.

She moves to the side to let him in and he walks inside.

"How is she?" He asks as he settles down on the couch. She sits opposite him, her eyes fixed at the fireplace.

After a few minutes, she murmurs, "He molested her but he didn't stop at that. He was rough with her. He hit her. He crucioed her too and I think that he cast an imperious on her as well."

He hears a knock and a voice, "Mate." It's Ron and Harry murmurs, "Come in."

Ron enters and settles down beside Hermione, his eyes tired and asks, "So, where is Malfoy? How is she doing?"

Hermione shrugs before replying, "She is sleeping. I heard her sobbing before she finally fell asleep. She is - I don't really have words for it Harry. I think that she will need peace and quiet but I think that she shouldn't be left alone. She needs friends too, friends who won't make her conscious of what happened, atleast till Hogwarts doesn't reopen."

"She might be pregnant Harry, pregnant with Lord Voldemort's child." She says after a couple of minutes pass and Harry stares at her, his eyes wide.

"I- does she know it?" Harry asks and Hermione shakes her head, "No. She doesn't. I didn't have the heart to tell her. If she starts vomiting or feels anything different, ask her to take the pregnancy test."

They grow silent for a few moments. Harry doesn't have any idea as to what he will do if it happens.

Finally, Ron sighs and whispers, his worried eyes on Harry, "Everything will be all over the prophet tomorrow. She won't take it nicely. Not to mention the prejudice that she will face once she joins Hogwarts."

"I am thinking-" Harry starts but a scream pauses him. His legs move on their own and he starts walking towards the room the scream came from. After opening the door, he walks in. She is still wearing the robe he had provided to her.

"Why didn't you give proper clothes to her?" He asks. Draco's mouth is opening and closing and her eyes are clenched tightly. Her arms are wrapped around her frame and he is so so sad for her.

"She refused to wear anything else... asked me to go away and just let her sleep once I was done checking her."

"Draco." He whispers after sitting on the edge of the bed. She doesn't wake up. Instead, she starts shaking all over.

"Ron, Hermione. Please leave. I will manage this. She will be frightened if she wakes up in your presence."

"Okay. We will see you tomorrow mate." Ron murmurs and Hermione continues softly, "I will tell Narcissa that she is here. I will bring her tomorrow morning. I think she needs her mother."

"Okay." He whispers and they leave. Draco's mouth is open in a silent scream. He places a gentle hand on her forehead and murmurs, "Draco, it's me Harry Potter and the dark lord is dead. Please wake up."

She shoots up at his words, her mouth open and her eyes wide and frightened. He backs off to maintain a distance from her and stays silent. He doesn't move at all. He ensures not to even blink because he knows that any movement will scare her off.

XXXX

"Draco, it's me Harry Potter and the dark lord is dead. Please wake up." She shoots up. It's a nightmare. She is so bloody relieved that it's only a nightmare. She pants and looks around. Potter is frozen in front of her. The terror from the nightmare is still lingering in her heart and it makes her think that Potter will hurt her. But he doesn't move, doesn't speak, doesn't even blink.

Slowly and gradually, her heart-beats ease out and she breathes hard.

He moves a bit and she doesn't react to it. He blinks and then breathes deeply before murmuring, "I am not going to hurt you. You are at my home in Godric's Hollow. Don't worry. No-one will hurt you here."

She nods a bit, trying to get her bearings back and he asks her, "Do you want water?" She nods because she is realizing only now that she is thirsty and hungry.

He summons a glass of water and she drinks it great-fully.

"The elves have prepared some dinner for us." He whispers softly and she looks at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks because it's important for her to know it. She has to know his intentions.

"This... as in?" He asks and she replies, "Helping me. Why are you helping me? I have never been civil to you. I have always mocked you."

"You won't be able to believe the truth and I don't want to lie." He murmurs and she looks at him. He is right. She won't trust him yet. She doesn't think that she can ever trust anyone again.

"I don't have any wrong intentions. Will that suffice for now? I will tell you the truth when I think that you will believe me." He continues in a soft voice.

She nods and traces a random pattern on the bed-sheet before murmuring quietly, "I don't want to eat."

It's strange to witness this side of Draco. She has never been so quiet and it seems strange. Harry wishes that she returns to her old self again.

"But you are hungry." He asks her and she whispers, "Yes. I haven't eaten anything since morning."

She continues tracing patterns on the bed sheet hesitantly.

"Eat a little. I will ask the elves to bring our dinner here." He presses softly and she looks at him.

"Everything is of your choice." He continues softly and she nods reluctantly before staring at her hands silently.

XXXX

Draco waits for the elves with Potter. He is too silent and the silence is making her tense. He is hiding something from her. She has a very strong feeling and so she asks him, "Are you hiding something?"

He sighs and she looks at him. His eyes are watchful, guarded as if he expects her to cry.

"You might be pregnant. Hermione asked me to look out for symptoms." He murmurs and Draco's heart sinks. She can't be pregnant with his child... NO!

"Draco." She hears Potter murmur and realizes that tears are streaming down her eyes. She looks at him and whispers, "I will get it aborted."

His response is quick. He nods his head and murmurs, "Of course, you will if that's what you want. Please calm down. No-one is going to force anything on you."

She breathes deeply and tries to stop her tears.  
Fortunately, two elves bring their dinner and the third one brings utensils for them. She is hungry and it distracts her effectively, if only for a few minutes because the elves have brought hot chocolate for her and it reminds her of hot water that he threatened her with.

But she swallows the lump that is gathering in her throat and serves soup for herself. It's mixed vegetable soup and it's delicious.

She eats it quietly. Potter serves something for himself after a few minutes. She doesn't look at him.

She concentrates on her soup. The soup is delicious and so is the sandwich that she picks up after finishing her soup. She will most certainly not cry. Voldemort is dead and she can finally live, all thanks to the boy in front of her.

But how can she move on after what happened. How can she forget. 

By the time Potter's voice reaches her ears, her hands are trembling badly. He is staring at her, his soup only half finished.

"Draco." He whispers and she looks into his helpless eyes. Silent tears fall down her cheeks.

"Can I just -" Potter cuts off, his right hand carding through his hair helplessly, "I want to comfort you. Can I?"

The words are spoken softly and his voice is so low that Draco almost doesn't hear it.

XXXX  
Harry waits for her answer. She is crying and it's breaking his heart.

When she doesn't answer him and just keeps on looking at him, he whispers, "I can try to comfort you but I can't make it go away. I can reduce it but you have to let me."

He has tears in his own eyes as he completes his sentence and because he knows that he has to explain his tears to her, he murmurs, "I love you. I can't see your pain."

She stares at him, wide-eyed. 

"Your father is an idiot. I asked him for his permission to date you. I wanted his blessings because I knew you would never go against his wishes and he refused. Had he accepted my request, this would never have happened. Now I don't know what to do. I can't see your pain but I can't heal it and I can't make it go away. " He doesn't know why he is confessing all this. Of course she won't believe him. Her own father betrayed her and Harry had merely been her nemesis.

He swallows a couple of times and then breathes hard to stop another bout of tears. He shouldn't cry. He should be the one to comfort Draco. If he will start crying, then who will be there for her.

So he gets up and places her utensils away. She looks silently at him.

He sniffs once and then looks at her, smiling softly, "Go to sleep. My room is the next one. Feel free to call me if you need anything."

He helps her to lie on the bed and places her blanket over her.

"Your mother is coming over tomorrow morning." He whispers gently and she doesn't reply. She only goes through the motions and stares at him.

He has to swallow again because he wants to hear her voice. He wants her to bicker with him like she always did. But she doesn't respond to anything. The shock is replaced by a lost and distant look again and Harry turns around and flicks the lights off.

It's painful to hear her sobs in the silence of the night even as he walks out of the room.

She tries to be silent but of course she can't. Her loss is painful and she is hurt.

In the darkness, tears stream down his own eyes as he walks towards his room. As he closes the door and walks towards his bed, he sniffs, not even trying to control the tears now. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to be happy.

He failed. What an empty victory this is. 

XXXX


	4. Numb

**_Chapter-4_ **

**_Numb_ **

Sunlight streams inside her room and she opens her eyes, yawning loudly. She had a restless sleep last night. More than once, she felt Potter enter her room and check upon her. She leans against her headboard and presses her knees on her chest before staring out of the window.

The day is bright and sunny and she decides to go out to enjoy the beautiful day later on.

A soft sound of someone clearing their throat brings Draco out of her trance. She turns her face towards the door. She had thought that perhaps the sudden noise would scare her but it doesn't. She knows that this house is safe and that the dark lord is dead.

"Draco." It's her mother who is standing at the door quietly, her face dull and her eyes puffy and red-rimmed. It seems that mother didn't sleep at all last night.

"Mother."

"Severus is here too. Can he come in?" Mother asks her softly. Draco nods and crosses her legs before looking at her folded hands on her lap. Some time during the night, Potter had transfigured her shirt into a pajama and night shirt.

Mother and Severus walk in but Potter doesn't.

"Where is Harry?" She asks. She decides to call him by his first name now onwards. Harry is a nice name and rolls off her tongue quite easily.

Mother settles down beside her, on the edge of the bed and Severus settles down on the chair in front of her bed.

"I am here." A voice reaches her ears and a very cautious looking Harry walks in. An elf trails behind him, a tray of tea and some snacks in his hands.

The boy settles down on the other side of Draco and summons a book for himself.

"Draco." Mother murmurs and Draco looks blankly at her. She wants to be alone right now, not because she is afraid or anything because she isn't. It's over- the war- Voldemort- everything. She wonders if her life is over too.

She doesn't think that Harry would let her life be over just like that.

"Yes mother." She replies politely, her voice soft.

"I didn't know that he had taken you. Had I known, I would never have let him do that. I would have died but won't have let him do that."

"None of us knew Draco. Lucius acted upon his own. He didn't tell anyone at all." Severus murmurs, his eyes pooled regret and pain.

"It's - what can I say now? It's over. It's done with. You can't change anything now." She mutters tonelessly, her eyes welling with tears once again.

"How can we help?" Mother mutters.

"We'll do anything that we can." Severus continues.

Draco simply shrugs before answering them, "Just leave me alone for a few days. I will meet you when I join Hogwarts. I need a bit of silence and I just need to be alone for a few days."

"Are you sure?" Severus asks because mother can't. Mother is crying openly in front of Draco, tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco doesn't feel the urge to comfort her. She is not well herself.

" Leave. It's too late." Draco simply murmurs before laying down on the bed and staring out of the window once again. The day is really nice.

"Potter." Draco mutters. Mother and Severus haven't left yet.

"Yes." He replies.

"Let's go out. Weather is quite nice outside." She murmurs, her fingers tapping on the bedsheet randomly.

XXXX

Harry places a finger on his lips when Narcissa is about to say something and replies, "Sure. We'll leave after breakfast. There is a very beautiful garden at a bit of distance from here. It has a big pond and ducks and swans. You will love it."

Narcissa mouths, "Thank you." and Harry nods politely. They leave and close the door behind them.

"Potter." Draco mutters again.

"Yes." He replies.

"Do you really love me?" She asks him. He freezes, wondering why she has asked this question from him.

"Yes." He murmurs because he doesn't wish to lie to her.

"I am not a virgin anymore. No bloody sheets in the morning." She mutters bluntly, her body still turned away from him. He closes his eyes to control his temper. It won't do to lose his temper in front of her. She isn't well and will take it otherwise.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you to be well. Are you well?" He says. He is not making it up. This is the only thing he wishes. He just wants her to be happy and well.

"No. I don't think I ever will be well again." She murmurs and turns around. Her eyes gaze silently at him. They are wet again.

"Life is long and you are too young to claim that you'll never be well. One day this will be a distant memory and we'll be happy." He murmurs sadly at her. It's odd how her pain causes pain to him too.

She stares at him, tears streaming from her eyes again. He wants to cry too but he knows that he has to be strong, that he can't change the past. He knows that he can only help her get over this incident.

"Okay... Harry." She murmurs and slowly places her head on his lap. She wants comfort and Harry can give that to her. He knows that she doesn't trust anyone else. How can she when her own father betrayed her like this.

He can literally feel the pain that she is feeling. It's written all over her face. It's evident in her trembling fingers. It's evident in the bruises that are still there on her neck. It's obvious from the fact that she doesn't want to eat anything, that she doesn't want to talk to her own mother. The corner of her lip is still scarred and her cheeks have bruises too.

Yet Harry can see that she is being brave. She is breathing. She hasn't tried to kill herself. She is letting Harry help her.

Harry is proud of her for being so brave. She huddles into herself and starts sobbing silently.

There is a lump in his throat and his eyes well. He swallows to stop the tears from falling down and blinks a few times.

He can't cry. He needs to be strong for her. A few hours of someone's insanity have destroyed Draco's life... his life.

A few seconds later, he feels someone's presence on the door and looks up to see a sobbing Hermione in Ron's arms. The boy is looking at them, his eyes pained. They are standing at the entryway. Draco's eyes are closed. Her body is shaking with sobs.

Is this victory... because Harry doesn't think that it is. Are they really free. Harry feels trapped in the never ending cycle of misery and pain.

He places his hand on Draco's head and she starts sobbing even harder. Maybe he should let her cry for a bit. Maybe that will ease her pain.

The sounds of pain that escape her mouth as she wipes her eyes again and again are heart wrenching and though it is close to impossible to restrain his tears, he doesn't cry. He simply swallows and strokes her hair. After a few moments Ron and Hermione come inside.

Hermione has a tray and Ron has some plates and bowls in his hands. They settle down and wait for Draco to calm down.

She seems a bit surprised when she looks at Hermione but doesn't react. She just takes the offered plate and starts eating with them. Her shoulders are not as hunched as they were before and her eyes are not as haunted.

But they still have a long way to go.

"The weather is quite nice Harry. Let's go to that garden today. It's quite beautiful outside. Ron and Draco have never seen it before." Hermione murmurs, her brown eyes warm and wet.

Harry stays quiet. He wants Draco to answer so he waits.

"Sure." She murmurs and looks at Harry. Harry smiles softly and Draco returns to her plate. Harry eyes well with tears as soon as Draco turns away and he breathes hard. Ron looks at him with sympathetic eyes and shakes his head a bit. Harry nods and starts eating too.

XXXX


	5. Haywire

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_Haywire_ **

Over the next week they fall into a rhythm or rather Draco does. Harry tries to bring her out of it. Try as he might, he can't.

She goes through the motions, does what is required to live. She suffers from nightmares and starts casting silencing charms once Harry comes to help her.

She doesn't smile. Most of the times, her face is blank. She doesn't speak. Harry doesn't know when was the last time he spoke. She requested him to keep Ron and Hermione away from the house. So he did. Elves stay out of the way. Just three days ago, he had gone to visit Ron and had returned to frantic elves who told him that Draco didn't eat anything. In fact, she didn't get out of the blanket at all. He realized that he is only she wakes up for though it's a surprise because they don't converse at all.

Harry doesn't know what to do. He can't leave her alone and he can't call anyone over. She won't even meet her godfather or Sirius. Narcissa is out of question.

As the days pass by, she becomes even more aloof, staring in the space all the time.

Tonight though, tonight- something is different. Something is totally off. A week and a half has passed and it's almost midnight. Unable to sleep, Harry is reading.

It's difficult to concentrate. He is really worried for Draco. A sudden click catches his attention and he looks up.

The door opens and Harry's mouth falls open in shock because in comes Draco. She is wearing just a thin white shirt, his shirt, to be specific.

She closes the door behind herself and leans against it. Her eyes are dark and blank.

He tries to concentrate on her face because she is looking too beautiful and he has wanted her for such a long time.

He swallows and a bead of sweat trickles down his forehead as he tries hard to concentrate at her face. She has just showered, it seems. Her hair is wet and the shirt is sticking to her damp body.

"What is this Draco?" He asks and she walks towards him.

She settles on the edge of the bed and he has to force himself to move away. He can't resist the temptation to touch her. He doesn't want to resist. But he should because she is totally not ready yet.

She is staring at him, seemingly surprised.

"Please put on something decent." He murmurs politely and clenches his hand into fists. She is not an object. She is a human being and is in pain. He has to remember this to keep his mind on track.

"Kiss me." She says. He stares at her in shock.

"I can't get rid of his touch. I tried everything." That's when he really looks at her body. Her skin is red at so many places, especially her inner thighs. What has she been doing to herself?

He is so alarmed by the revelation that she is hurting herself. Yet his mind can't help but be distracted by her soft skin. He shakes his head and looks at her.

"I just want to get rid of the shame, the filth, the dirt that has settled on my body. Touch me. I know you want it." She says. She keeps her eyes blank.

He wants to stop thinking rationally. His body wants what it wants. He loves her with his heart and soul. He has wanted her for a long time. But then again, this is only the body of the girl he fell in love with. He wonders if Draco is even alive inside this body. Maybe Riddle took Draco's soul with him. Maybe Harry lost after all, for this victory, in which he doesn't have Draco with him, is empty.

He shakes his head adamantly.

"I am not wearin-"

He cuts her off, "Sorry but I am not interested in knowing." He could provide a shoulder to her to cry but he knows that is not what she wants. This madness has been building inside her for the past few days now. He shivers when he witnesses darkness in her eyes. In the blur of the motion, she reaches for his hand.

He stills. She is angry and she needs to vent out. But that's not it. She is slowly losing her mind and he doesn't know what to do anymore. She starts twisting his hand with an intent to break it. He is stronger though and so she can't even budge him. Defeated, she pulls back with a growl.

"It is only a kiss."

"Get out of my room." He murmurs slowly and she snarls viciously, "Don't look at me like that Potter."

He doesn't understand so he stares at her, perplexed.

"Look at me like you usually do." She mutters sharply and he still doesn't understand. He is looking at her like he always does.

"Please." Her voice loses its aggression very suddenly, "Look at me like you usually do."

Her eyes become damp and his heart goes out to her. She is in so much pain but atleast she is still alive behind all that darkness.

Meanwhile, her stance becomes normal and she mumbles, "I have nightmares. Can't sleep alone."

He opens his mouth and then closes it. He will just have to man up and resist the urges. She is reaching out and he must to help her.

"Sleep in my room then."

He knows that this is not just going to make everything normal. She is not normal by any standards. Darkness is still lurking in the depth of her eyes. She needs to vent out.

She crawls inside the blankets and turns to face him, her knees pressed against her chest. She looks small and vulnerable like this. Harry turns to face her after turning the lights off.

For a few moments, she doesn't speak anything. She stares at him, as if waiting for something. He sighs and moves closer to her. She wants a kiss. He will give her what she wants although he is afraid that he won't be able to stop once he gets started.

"Hex me if you feel uncomfortable and I don't back off." He murmurs softly and she breaths deeply before nodding.

She stretches her legs, turns on her back and waits for him.

He approaches her slowly so that she can back off if she wants. Very gently, he cups her cheeks. He moves closer to her face and takes in her delicious scent.

"You are so - I would do anything for you. You don't know exactly how much I love you."

It's quite dark but her silver gaze is fixed on him. Her face is expressionless. She doesn't trust him which is quite understandable.

She doesn't know that he would literally do anything she wants. He could spend his life kissing her. He nuzzles her soft cheeks and inhales again.

"You don't understand what you are asking for." He murmurs and presses a light kiss on her closed lips.

He pulls back and shivers as desire slowly takes him over. He wants her. He needs her. She could have stayed away. Now that he has tasted the forbidden fruit, he wants more.

He bends down and presses another soft kiss on her mouth. She is delicious. He wants her in a way she doesn't understand. She can't understand. Maybe she never will.

He twists his face to get a better access and then joins their lips yet again. This time he dives right in. He devours her mouth. A low growl escapes his mouth as he pulls back.

He stares at her, his breath hard. He realizes that he needs to kiss her like he needs air to live. She is still staring blankly at him.

He takes her lower lip between his lips and sucks it. He tries to be as gentle as he can though the urge to pin her hands above her head is so strong that he almost does it - almost.

A few moments pass and he is still kissing her. She places her hands on his shoulder probably because she needs to breathe but he can't bring himself to stop. His need has taken over him. He doesn't want to stop. He wants her so much that it's difficult to breathe.

She presses her fingers insistently on his chest and her tear streaked face flashes in his mind. Immediately, he pulls back and stares at her, his chest heaving as he takes deep breathes.

At once he gravitates towards her swollen lips but she murmurs, "I would be lying to you if I say that it helped. One good thing this kiss did was to ensure me that you love me. I won't stop you if you continue, for I was the one who provoked you but I won't enjoy any of it, not even a bit."

This being said, she places her hands behind her head and stares at him. This is the moment when he knows that he needs to push himself. He knows that he is on the edge. He has never wanted anyone except this girl in his entire life.

But she is not an object and if she is not enjoying it, then what's the point. He is not Riddle. He is not an animal. He won't use her. He is a better man and he has waited for such a long time. He can wait some more. A involuntary whimper escapes his lips as he forces himself to back off from her warm embrace. He lays down on his back and tries to calm himself down.

"Maybe I should take care of it." She murmurs bluntly. He stares at her- like literally stares in shock.

"Why would you do that if you don't want to?" He asks sharply. He is not himself right now. His emotions are out of his control. He wants to understand.

She shrugs, "I don't have to like it. I shouldn't have provoked you."

He sits up to look properly at her. He wants to understand that why she thinks like this- just because she initiated something, she must complete it, no matter whether she wants it or not- it's ridiculous to even think about. What gave her this idea. Surely, it couldn't be that - that- well that incident with Riddle. She must know how wrong it was.

"Should I?" She persists as if she actually means it. He rubs his forehead tiredly.

"What gave you the idea that you  _have to_  finish it? We are not even going out. Just because I love you or want you doesn't mean that you have to satisfy me. What- what is going on in your head? I want to understand Draco. What the hell is this?" He hisses sharply.

"Did I ask you to take care of it? Did I? Why did you even offer it when you didn't want to? So you were experimenting. So what- I already knew it before I kissed you." He is almost yelling by this point.

She is staring at her with her lips slightly parted, her eyes a bit wide.

"I mean- you have been so depressed for the past one and a half week. You won't even talk to me. A time came when I just wanted to set this house on fire and kill both of us. Maybe that would bring peace to your soul. If you don't want to live- just tell me. I anyways have no family. Sirius is always busy with Snape and Ron and Hermione have each other. I will set the house on fire and make it look like an accident. Just- just stop this now. I can't bear to see you living as if you are already dead." He is panting and he is desperately trying to calm down.

"That wasn't the only time it happened?" She says out of the blue and he stares at her, trying to comprehend what this means.

"'It' as in." He asks.

"You know what I mean." She murmurs, her eyes gazing at him. Something has shifted between them. She is talking to him, as in really talking to him. She is opening up, instead of curling upon herself.

"You mean that he-" He can't even bring himself to complete the sentence.

"No- Not sex. But he was living in the manor. He was saving it for the last I guess. Maybe he knew what you felt for me." She completes her sentence.

He stares.

"But then it means that you spent three summers in the same house then." He murmurs, his eyes blown wide in shock. This hadn't occurred to him.

She shrugs wordlessly, her face blank.

"Talking about it will-"

"I know. Can you arrange a meeting with mom, dad, Severus and Granger and Weasley tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" He asks. His throat feels heavy. He wonders what she went through. Will she even be able to recover. Can anyone recover from this kind of thing. He hadn't known that -

"Father knew." She mumbles so softly that he almost doesn't hear. When her words finally register in his mind, everything starts becoming clear to him.

"He never let me know that you wanted to court me. I never knew. Had I known, I would have asked for help." She murmurs.

He looks speechlessly at her, unable to form any coherent sentence.

"But it's not your fault Potter. Don't make everything your fault. Can you please arrange the meeting?"

He nods and she murmurs, "I would go back to my room but I really do have nightmares. They don't let me sleep."

"It's okay. I don't mind." He murmurs, "Just go to sleep. Close your eyes and sleep. Stop thinking. I am here. I will wake you up if you have nightmares. Whatever you suffered is over now. No-one is going to ever harm you."

"The death eaters are alive. Even aunt Bella and Greyback are alive." Her eyes are haunted as they gaze at him, "You can't protect me from everyone."

"We will leave this place then. It's not worth living. We can't live in muggle London until all the remaining death eaters are caught and sentenced."

She nods and he repeats, "Close your eyes. Sleep."

She obliges and falls asleep almost instantly but sleep eludes him.

XXXX


	6. The beginning

**_Chapter-6_ **

**_The Beginning_ **

Draco chooses Potter's dimly lit study for the meeting. Potter has a will of a saint. He makes her feel special. Draco is no longer wary of him. She has started trusted him. She also knows that she can longer spend her time sulking and brooding over what happened. Had it effected only her, it would have been fine but she knows that Potter can't tolerate it. The way he claimed to want to burn the house alongwith them was as frightening as it was beautiful. That someone would care so much for her- she had never imagined to have that someone.

This meeting- she wants to ask some things from father. She wants to know why he did what he did. She wants to know if she ever meant anything to him. She is waiting by the window, settled on a rocking chair, staring at the gloomy sky. It's raining today morning and although Draco loves this weather, today she just feels sad.

Something shifted between Potter and herself yesterday night. Before yesterday she hadn't wanted to tell anything to him. But then - after what he said - the words just tumbled out of her mouth. She would have told everything to him, except she knows that others deserve to know everything too, considering the fact that they are going to have to tolerate her mood swings and irrational rage or extreme sadness for the next few months, until she recovers.

She can't forget anything but she can try to heal. She had thought that no-body cared enough but it turns out that Potter does and so do his best friends. It was a surprise really, the way Granger kept on owling muggle story books to her and Weasley tried to contact her via floo. She heard that Severus has not stepped out of his lab for the past week, not even to meet Sirius, his new best friend.

Draco wonders how Severus will react once he knows the complete truth. Draco is scared that where everything else failed to break him, this will definitely do just that. She is terrified for mother too. They never knew what was going on right under their noses.

"Ahem." Someone clears his throat and Draco turns her face to witness father come inside. She sits upright and stops rocking, wondering why Harry let him-

Harry's sudden entrance breaks through Draco's musings and Draco resumes her rocking. She has put on a black mid-thigh length frock. It has white stripes and is quite comfortable. It's also muggle and father can go to hell for all she cares. She will wear whatever she feels like.

Five minutes later, she finds herself surrounded by her mother, Severus, Granger, Weasley and Sirius Black and of course Potter.

She stops rocking and settles on a couch right in front of the fireplace. She doesn't look at anyone and doesn't say anything. She presses her knees to her chest and stares at the fire burning inside the hearth.

"Draco." Mother whispers. Draco ignores her, wondering if this was a wrong decision after all.

"Draco, I am sorry." Father says. The man has the audacity to say sorry as if three words can eliminate her filth, her shame, her pain.

And then Harry settles down beside her. He doesn't touch her or anything. He just settles down.

A moment later, he murmurs, "I could just send them away. You could just tell me if you want. No need to tell everyone just yet."

His words give her the strength she needs to confront everything. Right from the starting, everyone saw her as a spoiled girl. She was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was the only one who would inherit his vast empire. According to them, Lucius Malfoy doted on his daughter. They believed that Lucius would do absolutely anything to keep his daughter safe. They believed that amongst her parents, her father loved her the most.

They believed what they wanted to. They saw what they wanted to. No-body dared to look beneath the surface. Maybe Dumbledore knew but then he just cared for the greater good. They believe that Riddle is dead. Voldemort is dead for sure but Riddle is very much alive. No-one knows that Riddle and Voldemort were two different beings and she was the one who had inadvertently helped Riddle. Lucius Malfoy was the one who started initiated everything. He used her innocence and love for himself and pushed her inside a pit so deep that she doesn't think she will ever get out of it.

"Dumbledore needs to be here to listen to this. I have wasted enough time. Please request his presence too." She murmurs and Granger walks out of the room wordlessly.

Draco doesn't know what makes her do it but she lays down on Potter's lap. He still doesn't touch her. She wonders if he will hate her once he realizes exactly what she has done.

Exactly three minutes later, Dumbledore walks inside. His presence is as usual calming and quiet and his magic is strong. His eyes are fixed on her, as if looking inside her very soul. When their eyes meet and he keeps on looking at her, she realizes that he feels guilty, though even he couldn't have done anything to avoid things. He probably didn't even know. He isn't god and father would have fought tooth and nail to get Draco back inside the manor, had Draco sought sanctuary from Dumbledore. The only one who could have helped was Potter and father ensured that Draco never knew about his desire to court her.

"It started when I was fifteen. That diary - that father dropped in Ginevra's bag in second year- it was fake. It was a ruse designed by Riddle and father. The real one- it was given to me in my fifth just after the dark lord was resurrected."

"What the actual fuck? That thing-" Weasley hisses.

"Yes Weasley. That thing was fake. It was designed to keep the order distracted. The horcruxes that you destroyed. They were all fake. Father gifted the real diary to me in my fifth year. It was supposed to be a birthday gift, a magic journal that would talk to me about everything, a secret friend. Actually, it was a trap, a well set trap designed by Tom Riddle. He is a mastermind, a genius, the inventor of timeturner. He can't be defeated."

"I don't understand. How is this possible. The time Turner was invented in 2005 -"

Draco cuts Granger off, "That's what you think."

"- our fifth year. It was one Thomas Resley and he-"

Draco sits up and leans against the couch before looking at the girl, "- and he disappeared right after he invented it. Isn't it strange?"

Albus Dumbledore is sitting rigidly on a chair, staring at her with horror. He has joined all the dots. Of course he has. Draco doesn't remember a single instance when she saw Dumbledore so horrified. Maybe he didn't know then, after all.

"Riddle is not a seer but he is the most intelligent wizard our world ever saw and he is brilliant at everything. He knew his future right from the starting from when he created the first horcrux." Draco murmurs. She looks back at the fireplace.

"So, it started when I was fifteen. A week was left -"

_I stare at the diary, my heart in my throat. I have to return to Hogwarts in a week. I can't wait. The dark lord has turned this manor in his headquarters._

_"Draco, how did you find your gift?" The dark Lord actually asked me. His disgusting hands are on my hair. He pulls the clip and lets them lose. I have never felt so dirty. He is stroking my hair like an adoring parent, except that his touch doesn't feel like a parent's._

_" It- it is nice." I stutter._

" _Stand up Draco." He commands and I stand up at once. My heart almost stops beating when I find him standing too close to me. He is a beast with no nose and ugly face and red eyes. I hate him and I am terrified of him. Why did father let him come inside my room._

_He places his index finger on my lower lip and traces it._

_I freeze._

_"This diary is to be kept a secret Draco, a secret gift. Ensure that no one finds out about it."_

_"Yes my lord." I murmur and his eyes fall on my lips. He is literally threatening me. My heart is beating violently in my chest. What is this diary supposed to do ?_

_"Exquisite. You are exquisite Draco." He murmurs and swirls around before leaving. I rush to the bathroom to throw up._

_Tbc_


	7. Lie

**_Chapter-7_ **

**_Lie_ **

_The moment I realize that the dark lord has left the manor, I head towards father's study. Ever since the dark lord has converted the manor into the headquarters, mother has been spending quite a lot of time at Severus's. I am actually quite relieved that atleast she doesn't have to subject herself to the dark lord's perversions._

_Also, I do have father so I can rely on him to protect me._

_"Enter." Father calls when I knock. I enter. Father is sitting behind his mahogany table. He looks up and greets me with a tight smile._

_It takes me a few minutes to tell everything to him. He listens quietly._

_"That diary is just a gift Draco. Don't think much over it and just keep it quiet. Don't show it to your friends. I will talk to the dark lord about this - incident." Father mutters. His eyes are dark and expressionless. I wish I could know what he is thinking. I nod and return to my room._

Draco takes a deep breath as she finishes. The tale is nowhere near over but she needs to know why father lied to her.

Their faces wear similar expressions - Weasley is looking very white and Granger's eyes are bright. Black is glaring at father whereas mother's eyes are damp. Severus- he is difficult to read. He is gazing out of the window. One part of my mind wonders if he is even listening but the other part can read signs of rage in his posture, the way his hands are clenched in tight fists, the way his teeth are gritted, the way his eyes are twin pools of simmering rage.

Dumbledore however, he is frozen like a statue.

"Why did you stop? Did Rid-" Potter starts at once.

"Voldemort Potter. He was not Riddle. He was Voldemort, an insane version of Riddle. His mind, body language, personality did not resemble Riddle's at all. He had all but forgotten everything. He didn't even remember his goals. He was just an insane monster."

Draco looks at the green eyed boy who is looking too calm, too collected, not even close to the boy who had literally scolded her yesterday night. It takes a good few seconds to realize that Draco herself is not calm. The mere memory of his slimy hands on her hair is enough to make her throw up.

"But why did you stop. What happened after that- the diary- what was it's purpose? I really spoke to an image of Riddle in the chamber of secrets. What was it then, if not the real horcrux and why will Voldemort lead me to the chamber of he knew that I will kill the basilisk."

"Riddle- Riddle led you over there, not Voldemort."

"I don't understand anything. Riddle and Voldemort are one and the same. Surely you are mistaken." He mutters and Draco sighs audibly.

"No I am not mistaken. Voldemort and Riddle are two different beings. Voldemort is dead and Riddle is still alive. Also, that image of young Tom Riddle you saw was an illusion. Like I said, Riddle is a mastermind. He wanted to fool the great Albus Dumbledore and he did. Professor Dumbledore was so busy in searching his horcruxes that- you know he hadn't expected professor Dumbledore to survive the search. He had thought that the headmaster will die and we will be left without any protection because everything said and done, he  _is_  terrified of our dear headmaster." Draco finishes.

"How do you know so much about his mind Draco?" The headmaster in question asks her, "Also was it you who had sent that potion to me. It removed the curse from my hand. I always thought that it was Severus."

She looks at him for good two minutes before answering him, "Yes. It was me. I tricked Riddle into telling the recipe to me but I will get there later on. To answer your first question, I have spent past three years in his presence. I know him inside out."

He stares at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding us Draco?" Black starts, his face pale.

"How is it even possible? Voldemort was busy searching the elder wand-`1"

"Damn you. Don't you get it. Voldemort and Riddle are two different individuals." Draco hisses in annoyance. Granger stares at her, unfazed by the sudden burst of fury.

"Please enlighten us then as to how can a person be two different people." The girl hisses right back. Draco swallows. She had expected to be offended by Granger's sharp tone. Instead, she is happy that she is not being treated like a bloody damaged person.

"I will if all of you just shut up. "

This being said, Draco turns towards father. His eyes are overly bright and his back is stiff. His lips are pinched together.

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me that it wasn't just a diary, that it was a horcrux created by a seventeen year old Riddle and that he was feeding off my magic and emotions, that I was only a tool to be used to bring him back, to make the broken pieces of his soul powerful enough to be sewed back."

Father takes a sudden and long breath and so does Albus Dumbledore.

"Did you even talk to him about how I was not comfortable with what he did in my room?" Draco asks calmly.

"Of course I spoke to him. He brushed me off. He was an insane man Draco-"

"You brought him to our house. You agreed to help him. Don't you dare twist-"

Father cuts her off, practically yelling at this point, "Yes, I wanted to help him. Back then, I believed in what he believed. I believed that he was right and I wanted him to guide our world towards the path of greatness. But I did not want him to touch you. I did not want him to hurt you. I did not want him to violate you. I spoke to him and he agreed to spare you and he did spare you, did he not?"

"After that scandal in the department of mysteries-"

"I AM SORRY FOR THAT." Father stands and glares at me with pained eyes, "THAT WAS MY MISTAKE. HE WAS PUNISHING YOU FOR THAT. His insanity made him forget everything. He was just a small fragment of his soul, a damaged fragment. He had no memories, no morality, no humanity, no goals. His only goal was to destroy everything and I am so-" Father's voice breaks as he settles down again, "-sorry that you paid for my mistake. I couldn't retrieve the prophecy. I wanted to, if only to protect you from his wrath."

Draco takes a deep breath before laying down on Potter's lap again. She stares at his face. He seems annoyed.

"What happened?" Draco asks.

"I detest Lucius. Can you get on with the tale so that I can kick him out of here." Potter snaps at her and she makes a face, "Okay."

She turns and stares at the occupants. Severus is looking at her. His eyes are cold. Draco doesn't remember him looking so cold like ever.

She picks Potter's hand and places it on her head before starting, "So, I will tell you about the diary now...

_I am so relieved to return to Hogwarts. The dark lord didn't harass me after that day. Perhaps father spoke to him._

_Three days have passed and I have not yet started writing in my diary. Hesitantly, I open it. I am curious. Why would they want me to hide it._

_I flick the pages. They are empty. I start writing on it-_

_I really hate the dark lord._

_I have just written the sentence when words start appearing just below my words._

_Oh! Really but why?_

_I stare at the page wondering what kind of journal this is. I mean father had said that it would talk to me but still it's a bit creepy. What kind of dark magic could make a journal talk._

XXXX

Draco stops speaking suddenly and Harry stares at her, his hand stilling on her hair. Her hair is nice soft and wavy and long.

She is staring at him, as if surprised by something he did.

"What happened?" He asks but she keeps on looking at him.

Slowly, she juts her lower lip out. Belatedly, he realizes that she is pouting. It was strange to see such a sudden change in her mood.

From the corner of his eyes, he peaks at others to realize that they think so too. Ron and Sirius are literally gaping at her, their mouth wide open.

Where Narcissa seems relieved, Lucius seems furious. Severus is quite unreadable and Albus is lost in his thoughts.

Then suddenly, she pushes her face in his flat stomach. He stares at her in utter shock, unable to understand what happened so very suddenly.

"Yourhandsdontfeeldisgusting." She mumbles incoherently and Harry closes his mouth. This is nice and if he can help her in any way, then he is glad.

He stays quiet for a moment.

"I don't want to talk about this." Now this is slightly complicated. They need to know about Riddle. Seeing that only she knows the entire truth and Riddle could be getting ready to wreak havoc, it is certainly important to know.

Her face is still buried in his stomach and he is still confused by her mood swing.

"I will send everyone away if you want but you have to understand that they need to know about this if Riddle is alive. We literally know nothing." He murmurs and waits for her response.

Tbc


End file.
